<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Dead of Night by plutosrobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717437">In the Dead of Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrobin/pseuds/plutosrobin'>plutosrobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Emily listens to girl in red, F/F, Fluff, Jemily - Freeform, One Shot, Tell me I’m wrong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also because im a secret will hater, anywayz kids enjoy, because jemily, can you tell im gay and yearning, im just jemily trash in human form, jj listens to sweater weather, like seriously just, pre will/henry, shhh dont tell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrobin/pseuds/plutosrobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ takes a walk in the snow and finds herself on the doorstep of her unsuspecting co-worker.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Shameless tooth-rotting Jemily Christmas fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Dead of Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello it's cold outside and i'm in my feels so enjoy this lil drabble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day for Jennifer Jareau.</p>
<p>Working at the BAU and hunting some of the world’s most sick and twisted people was never an easy job, sure, but something about today’s case had really worn the woman down. In fact, she wasn’t sure if it was just this particular case or an accumulation of the past few weeks. Either way, by the time she got home to her apartment, her only company was a pounding headache (and the neighbours very obnoxious music) that she just couldn’t shake.</p>
<p>That was how the FBI agent found herself on a lengthy walk through the city streets that evening, bundled up in a coat that did nothing to keep out the permeating chill of the air, especially when it started to snow. Still, JJ continued on her path (of which she had no idea of the destination), breathing in the cold as if it would somehow clear the fog in her head. It was early December, so Christmas lights were strung across shop fronts and streetlamps, filling the streets with a subtle glow and blurring together and JJ let her eyes drift in and out of focus.</p>
<p>Her headphones were turned up to full volume, which also probably didn’t help the headache, but the soothing rhythms kept her at a steady pace and quieted the ever-spinning thoughts of the old case, or the new case, or whatever the hell case they were on right now. The FBI agent in her knew that walking alone at night with headphones in, unable to hear her surroundings, was probably a terrible idea, but she also considered the many hours of self-defence training (and practical application) that she had under her belt, deciding to let her playlist continue uninterrupted.</p>
<p>And at the end of her walk, JJ found herself not back on her own door step (as she had expected) but instead reaching up to ring the doorbell of Emily Prentiss. As she waited for a response, she finally began to notice how her teeth were chattering and the tips of her fingers were numb, only then wondering if this had been bad idea. But before she could even consider turning around, the door swung open to reveal a smiling (and surprised) Emily.</p>
<p>“JJ! What are you doing here? God, did you walk here? You look like a human popsicle.”</p>
<p>Emily tilted her head a little to the side as she asked, jolting her hair which had been thrown up hastily. Her face was free of makeup and she wore old sweatpants and a faded t shirt that read “You’re Purrrfect”. JJ had to bite back a laugh at that. She smiled back at her colleague, appreciating the fact that she got to see a more human side to the usually polished agent.</p>
<p>Emily was also still waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“I- uhhh… I went for a walk? And now I’m here?” JJ cut herself off realising that she didn’t really have an answer. “This was really stupid, I’m sorry for bothering you at home Em- “</p>
<p>But the dark-haired agent had pulled her friend into the apartment, drawing her into the glory of central heating, and suddenly JJ couldn’t imagine that she had ever even thought of leaving.</p>
<p>“I was just about to put on a movie, care to join me?” Emily was still a little confused at her friends’ sudden appearance, but she certainly wasn’t unwelcome.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be a bother...”</p>
<p>“Jayje, you’re never a bother, I promise. Plus, you’re crazy if you think I’m letting you go home alone in this weather.”</p>
<p>“Hey! You can’t stop me.” JJ quipped with a light laugh.</p>
<p>“Try me.”</p>
<p>JJ was sure that she would’ve blushed if there was any warmth left in her body, but luckily her frozen state saved her the embarrassment of that whole ordeal. If the joking (not flirting, JJ reminded herself) comment wasn’t enough, Emily reached forward to unzip the other woman’s drenched coat, making some comment about hypothermia that JJ didn’t hear because she was too busy trying to look anywhere but at her friend. </p>
<p>She was jolted back to reality by nimble fingers reaching up to brush a lingering snowflake off of her face.</p>
<p>“I’ll lend you some dry clothes. Give me two minutes and I’ll make us some hot chocolate.”</p>
<p>JJ’s hands were still trembling a little, and she was sure that had everything to do with the cold and nothing to do with the fact that Emily had yet to move her hand from her face.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she responded softly, her voice almost a whisper, as though anything too loud would burst this little bubble around the two. Like speaking above a murmur would interrupt the crackle of something that felt oddly like hope.</p>
<p>But them Emily was stepping back and the moment broke, and JJ convinced herself that the light red rising in the other woman’s cheeks was just because it was warm in the apartment. No other reason.</p>
<p>She went into her bedroom while JJ finally shed her drenched and useless coat, hanging it on a hook on the back of the front door, and throwing her worn boots next to Emily’s running sneakers.</p>
<p>It felt strangely domestic. And right.</p>
<p>Before the blonde could dwell on that thought too much, Emily was pointing her in the direction of the bathroom door, saying she could change in there while she made drinks for them and set up the movie. JJ thanked her again and slipped into the bathroom, grateful for a moment to compose herself. I mean, seriously, they were friends having a movie night. Nothing else. No reason for her mind to be running wild like this.</p>
<p>She reached for the clothes Emily had left out for her: an old high school sweater, sweatpants (that JJ had to roll up at the ends, though she’d never admit it) and a pair of the fluffiest socks. As soon as she tugged the sweater over her head, she was surrounded by the smell of apple shampoo and laundry detergent and Emily, and for the millionth time that night, the blonde found herself biting back a smile.</p>
<p>She came back to the living room and fell on the sofa next to the other agent, accepting the offered mug and stealing half the blanket from her lap.</p>
<p>“Hey! Stop hogging it!”</p>
<p>“May I remind you that I was the one who was apparently ‘on the brink of hypothermia’ ten minutes ago, according to you?”</p>
<p>Emily grumbled but made no move to try and reclaim the blanket, instead shuffling a little closer so they could share.</p>
<p>Friends. Friends having a movie night, JJ reminded herself. </p>
<p>At some point, around halfway through the sappy Christmas movie, once Sergio had settled comfortably into her lap, the blonde let her head droop onto Emily’s shoulder and felt her eyes drift shut. Emily stayed silent but smiled, reaching over to rub her thumb over the top of the cat’s head, being careful not to move too much in case she woke her friend.</p>
<p>Almost an hour later, when the credits rolled across the screen, Emily reluctantly shifted to wake the other woman.</p>
<p>“JJ, hey, Jayje- As cosy as I am, we should probably move. There’s no way I’m gonna be able to get you off this couch myself.”</p>
<p>“You callin’ me fat Prentiss?”</p>
<p>Emily bit back a smile at the adorable low grumble of JJ’s half-asleep voice. “Shut it, JJ.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I get it, you’re just weak. That’s ok, Em.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I never said that- “</p>
<p>“Well which is it Prentiss? You gotta pick one of the two.” JJ teased.</p>
<p>“There is a third option,” Emily said mischievously.</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>Emily didn’t respond, instead spinning around quickly and scooping JJ up before she could wriggle away, throwing the blonde up into her arms and disturbing a very annoyed Sergio who leaped from the sofa and yowled at her contemptuously.</p>
<p>“Hey!” JJ choked out between laughs as she tried to get herself free.</p>
<p>“Call me weak one more time Jareau.”</p>
<p>And with the snow falling heavily outside the window, the soft light from the credits rolling on the tv, and Emily’s childish laughter in her ear, JJ completely forgot about her headache.</p>
<p>Maybe this hadn’t been such a bad idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i spent ages trying to remember what americans call jogging bottoms (sweatpants) so this took far too long to write. please excuse any mistakes or me using the british words for stuff (it's too late and i'm too dumb for this) &lt;3<br/>ps: bonus points to anyone who can guess what song jj was listening to - clue's in the title ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>